Two Irregular Hearts Beating Together
by Ria'Baby
Summary: Boy Loves Girl, Girl Loves boy simple? Not When you throw Jacob and Leah in the mix. There story, Post BD. Rated T will change to M later on.
1. Jacob The Guy With No Balls

**I own nothing everything belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer! This is Black water and some people may not like that but I do (: Read and Review.**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I sat next to my darling little Nessie who was snuggled up to me inhaling my scent. We was watching a programme on Philosophy something Ness thoroughly enjoyed.

Even as I mindlessly stoked my imprint's hair I was thinking about _her_. Running my fingers through her long black hair.

Stroking her soft scalp….. it was all way to much to handle, when I came out of my little dream world Nessie was looking at me intently.

Her large Bella eyes roaming around my body.

Nessie was physically about 17 and wanted a lot more then hugs and light kisses on the cheek. I knew how much she wanted it as she was constantly showing me through touch.

But I didn't want her I wanted Leah Clearwater. The most beautiful woman to grace the land. Her dark exotic looks drove me insane, she was stunning. As I slipped back into my fantasy. Edward walked in frowning upon my thoughts.

"Dog could you please try to control your thoughts" He hissed sharply.

Nessie Blushed obviously thinking that they where about her. I wanted to love Nessie the way she loved me but there was something in the way like a barrier that couldn't be crossed nor tried. I knew Leah was the one for me imprint or no imprint.

"Well then why aren't you with her then" Edward Muttered under his ice cold breath. Nessie frowned, she knew of my growing attraction to Leah and did not enjoy the topic at all.

"Well I better get going" I Mumbled nervously. I had to see Leah even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Jacob you don't have to go" Nessie said hurriedly trying to prolong my visit. But even when I looked into her large brown eyes, I still couldn't shake Leah's dark orbs of.

"Sorry Nessie Maybe another time?" I asked as calm as I could.

"Yeah I suppose" she whispered walking upstairs.

"Your Breaking her heart Mutt" Edward said very matter of fact.

"Edward-"I began to explain.

"Just go Jacob" I didn't need anymore then that to run out of the door and into the woods. I ripped my cut offs of and phased.

I enjoyed the wind hitting me in the face as I ran over to the Clearwater place, I could hear Embry and Quil in my head, but I was blocking them out.

Just before I reached her house I heard cries…. no heartbreaking sobs. I knew it was my Leah in that pain. I quickly phased back and ran towards her house. I didn't even bother knocking the door.

"Leah?" I asked in a timid voice. She was curled up in a ball on the floor her body racking with sobs. I went over to her and picked her up placing her on my lap hushing her like a little baby.

"Don't cry Leah" I said in a hushed tone. The pain of having her cry made my heart heavy.

"She is going to have his babies" Leah spluttered out. I instantly knew why she was crying now. Emily was pregnant and it killed Leah knowing Emily had taken her place.

My stomach dropped, she still loved him even after what he had done to her. But I would never hurt her ever! I would love her for the rest of forever but I would mean it unlike Sam Uley. I really hated him; he picked Emily over _Leah _just because he was not strong enough to fight for her!

Dammit, I would fight for her to the very end, not just give her up.

"Why do you even care Le? I asked soothingly.

"Cause It's not FAIR!" she screamed loudly.

"I Love hi-"I couldn't let her finish the sentence, it would have crippled me if she had. So I silenced her with my lips crushing my body to hers with all the might I had. She didn't pull away like I expected her to do. She shoved her tongue in quite roughly.

If we were going to do 'it' then I wanted it to be special not just because she was cut up over her ex having a kid with another woman. I pulled away slowly, looking her in the eyes.

In that split second something changed I could see it in her eyes. Her eyes where melting like a chocolate fountain but only better.

"Jacob" she whispered. She kissed me on the cheek. And got up of my lap.

"Leah Please" my tone was pleading.

"Jacob I can't survive this time if I get hurt it would kill me" she said tears forming in her dark eyes.

"I would never hurt you ever" I said firmly.

"That's what he said" she remarked disgust evident in her tone.

"Leah! I am not _him_ I love you so much more then anyone"

"What about Renesmee" Leah did not hide the fact she disliked Nessie that's why she addressed her so formally.

"Nessie will find a vampire" I grumbled irritably. All I wanted was her!

She looked like she was seriously considering it, even her eyes where lighting up.

"Could we leave?" she asked biting her pouty bottom lip.

"Leave" I asked perplexed.

"If you love me like you say you do then we'll leave tonight and never look back" her voice was desperate. She wanted me to take her away from the pain from the constant reminder of what she would never have. But if that was the only reason I would take it as long as I was with Leah.

"Yes if that's what will you make me happy" I smiled up at her my heart leaping at the joyous smile on her beautiful face.

"Thank you Jacob" she said sincerity in her voice. She placed a soft and gentle kiss on my lips sucking on the bottom one softly. I was about to go in for more but she pulled away.

"Meet me here at 11" she mumbled against my lips.

All I could do was nod; I left her home walking of into the woods. Some part of me was happy but the other part was aching. I was going to have to tell Ness.

I tired to think of decent explanations but I decided if I was leaving her then I would not be lying to her.

I was about to knock on the door when Edward lunged at me.

"She Loves you, you filthy dog!" he chortled clamping my neck together with his stone hands.

"Get of him Edward" Bella screamed making feeble attempts to drag him of me. I didn't fight back I deserved what I got, I was about to break his daughters heart.

"Dad don't hurt him" Nessie cried out. Our eyes met one another's and I struggled to understand the message behind them. I was about to pass out when he let go of me. I rubbed my sore neck and tried to breathe in quickly.

"Is it true Jake Is it true you love Leah Clearwater?" Nessie asked me kneeling down to me tears spilling over her eyes. I felt something wet go down my cheek.

"I am so sorry Nessie" Emotion making my voice weak.

"Well as long as you're happy" she said softly put both of her hands on my face. Showing me images of all the fun times we had together. When I hunted with her when we danced together when we cliff dived. She still held my face firmly in her soft grasp.

She leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips. It lasted about five seconds.

"Be Happy My Jacob" Nessie stoked my face one more time before running of to her house. My heart was breaking; it was horrible she didn't deserve that.

"Well done Dog you have just destroyed my Daughter" Bella hissed at me. I was shocked but then again I was a coward with no balls to speak of.

I got up and walked of. Now to face the Father. I couldn't do that to Billy, tell him I was leaving.

I would leave him a note explaining what to do with my pack. I was going to be the ultimate coward. I snuck into the house careful not to disturb a sleeping Billy. I grabbed a duffel bag out of the back room and packed all my things. It was not a lot. I had my teddy bear my mom gave me.

I took the small picture I had of her as well. My Mom the most wonderful woman in the world. I know in some ways she would be proud of me and also ashamed.

I was about to leave, when Billy was sitting up in his chair outside the door.

"Going somewhere are we?" he asked.

"Dad Please"

"No Jacob you were going to leave and not even say bye" He said it as if it was the worst possible thing ever.

"I Love her Dad" I started firmly.

"Then Go Jacob but you know as well as I do this will end up in tears" he stated simply.

"Goodbye Dad Give my little pack back to Sam" I walked past him and jumped into my rabbit speeding of wiping my eyes. Really was I going to do this? Leave everything, I loved for Leah? I knew the Cullen's hated me and the pack will soon enough. She was worth it though.

It was 10:58 and I was sitting outside her home. These two minutes felt like hours. Eventually at 11:02 Leah ran out with a large suitcase and about 4 others Bags. She threw them into the back before getting in.

She kissed me on the lips, grabbing my face tenderly between her hands. It was like Nessie's kiss minus the fireworks and erratic heartbeats.

"I didn't think you would come" she panted against my lips.

"I would never let you down like that Leah" I meant every word. " and that's a promise"

She breathed in and smiled, her white teeth sparkling. Her eyes showing happiness for the first time in a very long time. I grabbed her hand interwining her fingers with mine.

She leaned against my shoulder. I used one hand to steady the car and to keep us from going of the road.

"Where we going then?" I asked her kissing the top of her head.

"My Uncle owns a small country house in the south of Canada he gave it to me when he died" I smiled at that. Mine and Leah's house. It sounded perfect.

"Great, I don't have a lot-" I was about to explain how I did not have a lot of money.

"Don't worry Jacob we will get jobs somewhere we will be Ok as long as we have each other" she explained.

"I Love you Leah"

" I Love you to Jacob" I could tell she meant it by the way she looked up into my eyes. I know I loved her more then she loved me but who cared she loved me!

Now it was time to begin our new lives

* * *

…..Okay People, I was thinking about doing Leahs POV Pm me or Leave a review, about it :)


	2. Leah The Girl Who Is Not A Coward

**Leah POV**

* * *

It was another normal day for annoy the pack, be a bitch and think about Jacob. It had got into a normal habit that it felt as natrual as phasing.

I know he loved me he had told me many times while in wolf form. But the pain I would simply feel from heartbreak again would just kill me. Even if I ever admitted that there was some part of me that loved him and worshipped the ground he walked in there was always Renesmee, the unnaturally beautiful imprint of the infamous Jacob Black.

I hated her I simply hated her. She admitted to Jacob shape shifters as 'they' like to call us. Smell wonderful, but when I came near she would hold her nose. Cheeky Little Cow.

But she was a Daddy's Girl a Mommy's Girl, and a _werewolf's_ girl. She made no effort to stop her spiteful comments.

"My Jacob promised he is going to marry me and your not going to be there" she said that when she was around 4 and physically 12.

Eventually I just stopped going to her little cottage. It was safer for her head to be away from where my hands could twist it of.

Even though me and Sam had been over for nearly 8 years it didn't stop the pain of finding out he was getting married to Emily or worse… she was having his Baby.

It made me sick to the stomach.

I had found out like this. My Mother phoned me up and gently explained to me Emily's pregnancy.

Well she didn't do gentle enough as I nearly destroyed the forest when I finally got out and phased. Lucky for me no-one was on patrol.

I went back home with nothing but my small shorts on and a tattered tee, and curled up in a ball on the living room floor. Sobs took over my body as I let pain become my only emotion.

I would not let anyone see me like this. No-body! But the second I caught smell of his scent. I froze; I was going to be looked at in my most vulnerable state. But I couldn't help the sobs that broke through...

Jacob walked in and froze, his face looked pained, my pain –his pain.

He ran over to me and hugged me tight he was cradling me like a baby.

"Don't Cry Leah" he said soothingly.

"She is going to have his Babies" I shouted out.

"Why do you even care Le?" He asked confused.

"Because I love hi-"I was about to scream. When he kissed me.

He kissed me with so much passion that I thought I might explode.

I did not understand my actions at the time so I thrusted my tongue in roughly tasting his mouth. He tasted, like old spice and lemonade.

I could feel my need for him growing in my panties, but before I could even register what going on he was pulled away.

When he pulled away I didn't see Sam like I did with most men I got intimate with I saw Jacob Black. Then it was when I realized, that love does come along twice.

"Jacob" I mumbled as quite as breath. I cupped his face in my hands and softly kissed his cheek.

"Leah Please" he said in the same tone he used while in wolf form.

"Jacob I can't survive this time if I get hurt it would kill me" I said emotion breaking my voice. Tears quickly formed before I could try to stop them.

"I would never hurt you ever" he said firmly.

"That's what he said" I pointed out harshly...

"Leah! I am not _him_ I love you so much more then anyone"

"What about Renesmee"

"Nessie will find a vampire" He Said his voice a little higher then usual.

I was thinking about the implications about leaving La push and I quickly found out I didn't care.

"Could we leave?" I asked without thinking.

"Leave" he asked confused.

"If you love me like you say you do then we'll leave tonight and never look back"

"Yes if that's what will you make me happy" he said looking up at me with adoration shining from his eyes/

"Thank you Jacob" was all I could say. I showered his face with delicate kisses, appreciating the beauty that stood in front of me.

"Meet me here at 11" I Mumbled against his full lips.

All he did was nod and give me a final kiss before walking out of the door.

I didn't waste time; I ran upstairs and packed all of my things. My old clothes my pictures, my whole life was being rammed into bags.

I was about to call my mother when it hit me. Leaving was what cowards did! Something that Leah Clearwater wasn't!

It was 10 pm and I knew Jacob would be here at 11 like he had promised. I quickly got my keys and went out of the house.

I at least owed it to Seth, to tell him where I was going. I got to the small apartment Seth Rented with his girlfriend Ella, a sweet Native girl.

I had my own key just in case of emergencies, I walked up to his door and I could smell something funny.

I instantly thought he had burnt something. So Seth of him. When I walked into I saw clothes on the floor.

And my very naked brother on the couch giving it Ella from behind.

My mouth hit the floor! What was he doing really!

"Leah!" he said quickly getting dressed throwing a blanket over to a very embarrassed Ella.

"Oh God Seth, you could of at least done it in the bedroom!" I said horrified.

"What do you want that's so urgent anyway" he asked pissed of.

I hesitated before saying "Nothing important"

I quickly left the house trying to hold back the laugh I had been suppressing. I got back into my car; it was only 10:30. I drove around the old city of forks nearing to the Cullen house. I was not going to go in but I was at least going to say goodbye to the trees I had come to love using as a pit stop.

"Leah" I heard a melodic voice screech. I halted my car and looked to see who it was.

Bella Cullen was walking up to me with a death look in her vampire eyes.

"You and my Ex Best friend have just destroyed my Daughter" she hissed at me.

"Bella let me explain-"she placed her ice cold hand over my mouth.

"Just because you ruined your chance of happiness with anyone does not mean you can take it away from people!" Bella tightened her grip on my mouth until I could feel my Jaw clamping down.

I bit down hard on her hand feeling the skin crack. She winced in some sort of pain.

"You will never know what it was like for me Bella the spoiled little human who got everything she ever wanted. Messed Jacob up and had Edward thinking you're a saint but your not and neither is your demon spawn child" I spat angrily at her. I slammed the window shut and sped of reversing so I hit her.

I quickly dabbed my eye, I had broken another heart. Like the way mine was broken. I tried to push it aside but my emotions wouldn't let me. It was 10:57. I sped home hitting the curb when I parked. I jumped to the top window entering my little home. I quickly got all my stuff in the living room and turned on the TV. Nothing really good was happening on the news.

It was 11:01 and I could see Jacobs's car out the front, I had kept him waiting for a minute. I turned my TV of and picked my bags up; I looked around and just quickly switched the light of. I locked up the door and took all my legal crap with me. I saw him breathe a breath of relief; I threw my Bags into the trunk and quickly hopped in.

I kissed him of the lips making my gratitude show.

"I didn't think you would come" I admitted sheepishly.

"I would never let you down like that Leah", I meant every word. "And that's a promise"

I leaned against his shoulder intertwining our hands. It was a perfect fit.

"Where we going then?" he asked me kissing the top of my head.

"My Uncle owns a small country house in the south of Canada he gave it to me when he died"

"Great, I don't have a lot-"he was about to say, but it didn't matter if he did not have a lot of money. We had each other.

"Don't worry Jacob we will get jobs somewhere we will be Ok as long as we have each other" I replied softly.

"I Love you Leah"

"I Love you to Jacob" I genuinely meant it every little part of it. Leah Clearwater was in love With Jacob Black.

I silently wondered what fete would have in store for us now.

* * *

**Please Review! I am doing this story off feedback and inspiration of course ;)**

**Everyone who add this to there story alert please if you can review! Or anyone that add sit to fave story!**

**If this fic does well enough it is going to be relativley small, comapred to other stories.**

**Thanks :D**


End file.
